The Roommate
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: University is a time to make new friends, as well as mistakes. Hayner moves in to his new dorm, only to find his worst nightmare is his roommate. Seifer x Hayner, Seiner. LEMON, Rated M (yaoi/boy x boy).
1. Chapter 1 - Could Today Get Any Worse?

Chapter 1 – Could Today Get Any Worse?

"I'll miss you sweetie" Hayner rolled his eyes as his mother fawned over him, fiddling with his collar and making sure he had everything he needed.

"I'll miss you too, Mom" Hayner gave her one last hug, before climbing into his beat up truck, throwing his suitcases into the back. His father said that once he was settled in, he would help him bring over any other furniture that he thought he needed.

With a quivering lip, she started to cry, which just made her husband chuckle. "He's just going to Uni, not even half an hour away. Calm down love" She nodded and wiped at her eyes as the truck pulled out of the driveway and headed off towards the centre of town.

"Though I'm not sure how long that truck will last" Hayner's father scratched his head and ushered his wife back into their house.

~S*H~

Hayner whistled as he pulled up outside of his dorm building, glancing nervously around at the bustle of people also moving in today. There were people everywhere, alongside lots of shouting and pestering from parents and children alike. Someone was holding a crying baby nearby and Hayner sighed, hitting his head off the steering wheel – he already felt exhausted.

He was going to study psychology, since that was the subject that he thrived in the most – though his friends complained that he would start to psychoanalyse them and that they would never be safe. Taking a deep breath he got out and grabbed the first load of bags. His family had offered to come and help him move in, which he politely declined; they were always too dramatic for his tastes.

The building he was in had shared dorms; two people to an apartment and although each person did have their own bedroom, the bathroom and living areas were shared.

Hayner just hoped that whoever he was paired with was at least decent and clean enough to put up with – the only thing he knew for certain is that they were male.

Groaning when he saw the broken lift sign stuck to the metal door; he glanced to the stairs in aggravation. What made it worse was that he was on the third floor… _third floor._ Today was just not his day and it made him wish he had taken his parents up on their offer to help, he would be making at least one other trip up these stairs.

Trudging up the multiple flights of stairs, he wiped the slight sweat from his brow and fumbled for his key before opening his door. The only indication that someone else was here was the jacket thrown over the sofa and the shoes by the door; other than that, his roommate was nowhere to be seen.

He could hear music coming from one of the bedrooms as he got closer, so moved to dump his bags in the other room.

The room itself was pleasantly surprising, with a large window and a single bed in the corner. A desk, with a lamp already on it, sat on the other side of the room, along from a wardrobe.

Sighing in defeat, he figured that he'd introduce himself before he had to go grab the rest of his stuff, in hope that his new roommate would offer some help.

Walking over to the opposite room, he knocked on the door a few times and waiting, his nerves kicking in when he heard a thump and a muffled curse before the music was stopped. The door swung open just as Hayner looked up and to his horror, his hazel eyes met piercing blue and they stood in a deafening silence for a few moments.

"Hey Chickenwuss, don't tell me _you're_ my roommate" Seifer's voice knocked him back to reality and he scowled; he was wrong when he thought that his day could not of gotten any worse.

"Are you serious?!" He cursed and spun, not bothering to ask for help with the rest of his luggage as he slammed the door after him.

Pulling his phone out of his back pocket, he dialled his best friend's number and waited for the reply. "Hello?" The voice sounded sleepy, probably because Roxas had moved in with Axel, rather than a dorm, so there was no need to rush around getting everything ready.

"Hey Rox, you are not going to believe who my fucking roommate is" He growled as he swung the door to the stairs open, trotting down them as Roxas sniggered at his dismay.

"No way, literally only you could be put with your arch enemy. You never know, this might work out well for you two" Roxas said, a smirk clear in his voice.

"Shut up Roxas, this is not going to work, he's an asshole!" Roxas stopped sniggering enough to tell Hayner to man-up and just ignore him - if he was that much of an issue he could request a switch. The thought made Hayner feel slightly better, but he knew that by moving out, he was just handing the blonde another win on a silver platter. "Well I've got to go lug the rest of my luggage up some stairs, so I'll speak to you later. Bye Roxas" Hayner muttered, hanging up and grabbing the last few bags, deciding to grab all of the rest rather than making a third trip.

When he'd finally gotten up the stairs and to his door, he reached into his pocket to retrieve his key and swore when he realised that his pocket was empty.

Sucking up his pride, he knocked on the door and glared when a smug Seifer opened the door, waving Hayner's set of keys infront of him. "Locking yourself out already, lamer?" Hayner clenched his fists and pushed past the taller man, sighing in relief when the weight of his bags was lifted from his shoulders.

"You know, you could have asked for help" The mocking tone was present as per usual and it pissed Hayner off to no end.

"Like you would have given any" He spun around and before they knew what was happening, fists were being thrown and they tumbled to the ground, rolling around trying to get the advantage.

Hands grasped at anything they could get a-hold of and soon Seifer was pinning Hayner down, with the smaller boy's hands wound into the bleach blonde hair, tugging harshly.

Seifer was about to curse him out when a tentative knock on the still open door drew their attention away from eachother. A small girl stood there, looking rather embarrassed. "I – Uh, I heard some noise and I thought someone was in trouble so I came to check and – and I really don't mind if you two are _together_ , but could you please keep the noise down? Thank you, b-bye!"

She shut the door in a hurry, her face as red as a tomato and it was then that the boys realised how this must of looked.

Looking anywhere but at Hayner, Seifer pulled the now limp hands out of his hair and stood, stalking into his room and slamming the door after him. Hayner was left sprawled on the floor feeling thoroughly embarrassed and confused, there was no way that people already thought they were gay with eachother.

Groaning, he dropped his head back onto the floor and rubbed his face in exasperation. "Fuck. My. Life"


	2. Chapter 2 - Spilt Milk

Chapter 2 – Spilt Milk

 _Large hands massaged the tense muscles of his shoulders, moulding the skin this way and that and forcing the muscles to relax. Hayner let out a deep breath, eyes firmly shut as the hands continued._

 _He didn't know who it was that was touching him and for some unknown reason he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes to look, but his confusion was quickly forgotten as a weight rested on his upper thighs, just under his bum as the hands dragged themselves slowly down his back._

 _Biting his lip, he withheld a groan as those hands focused on his lower back, sending a tingling sensation up his spine._

 _He jumped when soft lips pressed against the back of his neck; whoever it was smirked against his skin as the hands tugged at the waistband of his shorts. Said hands slipped inside and squeezed taught cheeks, spreading them slightly and causing Hayner's hips to buck involuntarily._

" _Lamer"_

Hayner sat up in bed fast enough to make his head spin, there was only one person that called him that. Why was he having an erotic dream about _Seifer_ of all people?

Damn that girl, damn his hormones and damn that stupidly sexy blonde!

Groaning in frustration he flopped back down onto his half made bed, willing his erection away. He hadn't fully unpacked after the event with Seifer the day before. He'd managed to make his bed to an extent and the clothes he wore yesterday were strewn across the room.

Glancing at his alarm clock, he noticed that it was around 9 am and decided that he most definitely wasn't going back to sleep if those dreams awaited him.

Hayner stood and slouched into his bathroom to take a shower – a cold one if need be, because he was _not_ willing to masturbate to the thought of his rival. No matter how attractive he was, that was a boundary he didn't want to cross for his own sake.

~S*H~

Whistling as he stepped out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Now that he was clean, his body was craving his daily dose of caffeine.

Not bothering with actual clothing, he wandered into the kitchen and was relieved to see that the apartment was empty for the time being. Rooting around in the cupboards he managed to find some instant coffee powder and a mug, it was an even bigger relief to find a small carton of milk in the fridge – however he didn't miss the label with Seifer's name on it.

He glanced to the door opposite his and back to the milk, was it a risk he was willing to take? Surely if he only used a little bit it wouldn't be missed.

Moving quickly, he boiled some water and spooned some coffee into the mug; tapping his finger impatiently against the counter he grabbed the kettle as soon as it clicked done. Stirring the coffee until it has dissolved he stole another glance at his neighbour's door and grabbed the milk.

Just as he was about to put the lid back on the milk, a hang grabbed his wrist, making him jump. Unfortunately, this meant that he got most of the remaining milk over himself and the intruder.

Slowly looking up from the mess on his chest, his eyes met icy blue and he gulped, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips.

"Just what do think you're doing with my milk?" His voice was low and clearly the other male had just woken up. Hayner's heartbeat increased rapidly as he noticed just how close the two were, with Seifer's shirt brushing his bare back.

"Uh, I wanted coffee?" He cursed himself at just how meek his voice sounded and shook the thoughts from his head, tugging his arm out of Seifer's grip. But in the process, he accidently pulled Seifer into him. Seifer grunted with surprise and the carton of milk was dropped on the floor.

"You wasted all of my milk, Lamer" Hayner tried to worm his way out of the trap he found himself in, between both of Seifer's arms and the counter. Unfortunately, the tight space meant that his towel became loose and began to fall from his waste.

Large hands grabbed the towel and subsequently held Hayner by the waist before he was exposed. There was an awkward silence between them as Seifer couldn't let go unless Hayner took over, but the brunette was so startled that he found himself unable to move.

"Are you going to hold your towel, or are you trying to get naked?" His smirk was back and Hayner felt an angry flush heat up his face.

Grasping Seifer's shirt in both hands, he growled and pulled their faces closer without even realising. "Listen asshole, we're living together whether we like it or not. It's just fucking milk, so stop being such an arrogant dick" Seifer just stared at him, eyes as intense as ever as their breaths mingled. "Stop staring!" Hayner huffed, glancing away from Seifer in discomfort.

"Why? Am I embarrassing you, Chickenwuss?" His tone was mocking, but his eyes were lit up in a dark excitement that made Hayner shiver when he regained eye contact.

"If I bother you so much, move out" The words were barely above a whisper and Hayner could practically feel the words being uttered with the minimal distance between their lips. Seifer was testing him and he knew it.

"Fuck no, you're not winning this" He hissed, wrinkling his nose in distaste, unfortunately, this made their noses brush and both stopped briefly.

Seifer's face remained impassive as he took a step back. "Keep your hands off my milk, Lamer" With that he turned and walked away, back into his room with a soft click of the door shutting.

This was how Hayner once again found himself left stood in shock after Seifer, however it took only a few more moment for him to realise that his towel now sat in a pile around his ankles and his coffee was cold.

Fucking Seifer.


	3. Chapter 3 - Drunk Mind, Sober Thoughts

Chapter 3 – Drunk Minds Speak Sober Thoughts

It had been a few days since Hayner had moved in and he and Seifer had fallen into a sort of routine that was thoroughly testing his limits.

They'd argue whenever they were together, but that wasn't the problem. The issue was that Hayner was falling for him; Seifer seemed to make an effort to embarrass him, teasing him and getting close enough that Hayner thought they would kiss – but it never happened.

If this carried on, Hayner might lose his mind; his libido was taking over his mind and he could have sworn that Seifer knew exactly what he was doing to him. Which is how he got into the current situation.

Seifer had decided that he was too hot to wear actual clothing, so instead was stood at the stove in just boxers and an apron. Hayner was sat at the table behind him, watching the muscles on his back flex everytime he moved to do something. Hayner's appetite was raging and not just for the food that was being cooked.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stare at me?" There was amusement clear in the blonde's voice; Hayner was starting to think Seifer was an exhibitionist with his need for attention.

"Shut up asshole, I wasn't staring" Hayner huffed and swilled the remainder of the drink in his mug. His mind wandered to the party that was being held later that night at one of the rich kid's houses, this was his chance to get his mind off Seifer and get some action – he didn't care who and he didn't care where, but it had to be soon.

It was only when a plate was placed infront of him, that his mind returned back to reality. Seifer sat down opposite Hayner and began eating in silence, blue eyes watching Hayner with a strange expression in his eyes.

"What now?" Hayner muttered, glancing up at Seifer and then quickly away; those eyes never failed to make him squirm, they seemed to know things that he shouldn't.

"Nothing" Seifer eventually looked away and they finished their meal in silence. Hayne stood and grabbed both plates, they'd made an agreement, Seifer (as the better cook) would make food and Hayner would clean up afterwards. He tensed as Seifer stood just as he leaned to get the plate, their skin brushed and Hayner could have sworn Seifer had a quick grope on the way, but said nothing as soon he was alone in the kitchen.

"Fucking Seifer, and his fucking wandering hands" Hayner muttered to himself as he cleaned up; all he had to do now was get ready for that night.

~S*H~

Music thumped and lights strobed as Hayner walked with Roxas, Pence and Olette towards the mansion. People were all over, spilling from the doorways and lounging on the grass; clearly the alcohol had already flowing and bodies gyrated and hands were wandering beyond what was publically acceptable.

"You want a drink?" Pence had to shout to be heard over the music and the three friends nodded, Olette going with him to help him carry the drinks.

Roxas squeaked when two arms wrapped securely around his waist, but relaxed when he noticed it was just his boyfriend, Axel. The redhead grinned at Hayner, before disappearing off with an embarrassed looking Roxas, who mouthed an apology to Hayner, who had now been left alone.

Taking a moment to glance around the party, he recognised a few people and felt way too sober to be in the current situation.

That was rectified by Pence reappearing with two drinks; he looked confused when he saw Hayner by himself. "Roxas has ran off with the pyro" Hayner grabbed both drinks and downed one of them, feeling the bitter liquid warm his insides. He threw the now empty cup into a nearby bin and smiled at Pence's surprised face as he sipped at the second one.

He just wanted to get wrecked and find some hottie for a quickie before the end of the night.

"Go find Olette and dance, I'll be around" Pence eyed him up but nodded and headed back in the way he came, leaving Hayner once again by himself. The brunette wandered through the rooms until he reached the back yard. There was a keg stand going on and before he knew it, he was being held up while drinking as much as he could.

Before long, the music was thumping in time to his heartbeat and the room swayed significantly more than at the start of the night.

He lost count of how many drinks he'd had, but he'd stumbled his way to a treehouse in the backyard. Somehow, he managed to climb up and into it without falling back off and was surprised with what he saw.

Hayner wasn't entirely sure if he was dreaming, or if this was for real. Seifer lay on a makeshift bed, one arm propping his head up and the other lazily slung across his chest. A few cans littered around him, and his breathing was slow and steady, indicating to Hayner that the taller blonde was asleep.

Without his usual inhibitions, he stumbled over as quietly as he could, observing the unusually peaceful expression on his face.

He found himself moving closer, placing one hand on the other side of Seifer's face, he leaned down slowly, about to finally get the kiss that he'd been craving for so long. That was until blue eyes cracked open and the signature smirk was back. "You know, if you wanted to kiss me so bad, you should have just asked, lamer" With that, Seifer's free hand grabbed the back of Hayner's head, sealing their lips.

Hayner groaned at the tingling feeling running through his body, his heartbeat was erratic and soon, he found himself on his back with Seifer looming over him.

Their movements were rough, the kiss was not gentle or romantic, is was harsh and deep, just like them. Seifer didn't ask for permission, his tongue pushed into Hayner's more-than-willing mouth and a battle was initiated. This new, more intimate type of fight was new and exciting for them and had Hayner writhing beneath Seifer.

He felt too hot, too trapped, but not close enough either. Hayner managed to discard of the standard beanie and run his hands through silky blonde hair.

Seifer grunted and bucked into Hayner, who's eyes rolled back in his head at the shot of pleasure. "Fuck Seif" Hayner groaned, dragging Seifer back down to him, feeling a hand dance up and under his shirt.

"We'll get to that, if you want" His voice was a husk, and lips attached themselves to the tanned neck, nibbling and sucking until the skin was pink.

"Let's go home" Seifer sat up, raising an eyebrow at Hayner but stood, grabbing his beanie and with one last smouldering look, climbed out of the treehouse.

Hayner managed to stumble his way out after the blonde, who was strolling across the garden, clearly assuming that Hayner wouldn't be too far behind him. Moving through the house, Hayner spotted Olette and Pence on one of the sofas and took a detour to say goodbye.

"Hey" Olette greeted, clearly on the merrier side. "How's it going, found a date?" She giggled when Hayner flushed, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess you could say that" He nervously chuckled and before she could question him further, Seifer had grabbed the back of his shirt and was dragging him away.

Olette looked surprised momentarily before a knowing smile appeared on her face as she waved him off. The cool air once again hit them as they walked towards the dorms, Hayner having sobered up a little bit since the treehouse – though the giddy feeling was still there.

He stole a glance at Seifer, who kept his eyes on the path just a small smile was on his lips, for once not a smirk. Hayner couldn't help but staring, it was only when they reached their door that Seifer acknowledged him.

The door was flung open and Hayner was pushed inside, as soon as the door was locked, lips were back on eachother and Hayner found himself being led backwards until he toppled onto something soft.

This was really happening.


	4. Chapter 4 - Crossing Bridges

Chapter 4 – Crossing Bridges

 _The door was flung open and Hayner was pushed inside, as soon as the door was locked, lips were back on eachother and Hayner found himself being led backwards until he toppled onto something soft._

 _This was really happening._

Seifer dragged his shirt and beanie off and flung them to his floor, before crawling over Hayner who lay staring at him on the bed. Their lips re-joined and Hayner ran his hands along the expanse of the pale back, kneading the muscles and lightly dragging his nails up, leaving little angry lines along the otherwise unmarked skin.

Lifting up slightly, Hayner allowed Seifer to remove his shirt and pants, until he wore only his boxers. The blonde sat on his haunches for a moment, taking in the erotic sight of the smaller male sprawled out on the bed, panting softly – just waiting for him to do something.

With a smirk, he removed his own pants, before lying directly atop Hayner with their hips resting comfortably together. Lips attacked the tanned neck as Seifer began to grind softly against the younger male.

Hayner panted and closed his eyes, allowing himself to just feel the spikes of pleasure, his hips bucking up against the body above him.

Once Seifer was happy with the mark he'd left, his lips trailed down until he was facing a perk nipple. He flicked it and chuckled when Hayner cursed him, but he didn't fail to notice the buck of Hayner's hips against his stomach. As an apology of sorts, he darted his tongue out to lap at it softly, running around the nipple before sucking it in.

Hayner involuntarily groaned and spread his legs slightly to accommodate the body settling between them. "Seif" He gasped when a hand boldly groped the tent in his boxers.

"You sure about this, lamer?" The smirk as there but Hayner knew that the question was serious; Seifer was giving him the chance to back out before it got too heated.

"Of course Asshole, hurry the fuck up" Seifer raised an eyebrow but did sit up to remove the last articles of clothing separating them. Hayner swallowed at the sight of the member infront of him, standing to attention with just the smallest amount of pre-cum sitting at the tip.

"Put a pillow under your hips, it'll make it easier" Hayner complied, blindly grabbing behind his head to find a pillow and put it under himself so that his hips were elevated slightly.

Seifer rummaged around in the drawer next to his bed, coming back out with a bottle of strawberry scented lube. "Strawberry, really?" Hayner snorted in amusement, but yelped when Seifer roughly tugged on his erection in response.

"Shut up, it was the only one they had" Seifer muttered before resettling himself between the tan legs.

Pouring enough lube to coat three fingers, he tossed the bottle to the side for now and leaned down to place a kiss on the bony hip. One fingers teased the entrance, pushing only the tip in before pulling back out and massaging the area around it.

Hayner threw his head back in frustration, wiggling his hips in hope to entice Seifer to just get on with it; he wasn't sober enough to care for extended foreplay. Shaking his head, but smiling none-the-less, he dove the finger in fully, watching as Hayner's body flinched in shock. He curled the finger as it moved in and out, trying to coax Hayner's body to respond – which clearly wasn't hard.

Seifer leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the base of the weeping erection infront of him. Hayner moaned and fisted the sheets, gyrating his hips both onto the hand and mouth.

Slipping another finger in, Seifer scissored the fingers in an attempt to loosen the already relaxed entrance. On one thrust, Hayner's body jerked involuntarily and Seifer knew he'd found the younger boy's prostate.

With a low chuckle around Hayner's erection, he pressed harshly into the bundle of pleasure inside of Hayner. Hayner moaned loudly, body arching both from the vibrations from his front and the spikes of pleasure from his behind. "Hurry up!" He ground out, but with his panting, it was a lot less intimidating than he had hoped.

A third and final finger joined in and thoroughly but quickly stretched the entrance until Seifer decided that he had done enough. Pulling away completely, Seifer stared down at Hayner, flushed, and spread out for him.

Hayner blushed when he made eye contact with Seifer who looked even sexier than usual; it must be illegal to look that good. Grabbing the once forgotten lube, Seifer coated himself in it and grabbed under both of Hayner's knees, pushing them slightly towards his chest in order to get better access.

With a final fleeting glance into the younger boy's eyes, Seifer pressed forward, slowly sliding into the tight heat. Black specks flashed in his eyes at the pleasure and he hunched over Hayner, who whimpered at the intrusion and lolled his head back against the sheets.

Pulling back, Seifer's hips snapped forward, causing Hayner's body to jerk in surprise of the rough thrust. This was how it was meant to be with them; rough and unbelievably intense.

Steadying himself, the elder blonde set a fast past, hips slapping into Hayner's audibly, causing the bed to shake slightly with each thrust. Hayner couldn't even think, he could barely breath – the sensations were so sharp in his foggy mind and it was driving him crazy.

Moaning filled the air and Hayner wasn't even sure which of them it was coming from; opening his eyes slightly, his gaze joining Seifer's. Reaching a hand up, he fisted it into the bleach blonde locks, tugging him closer.

Their lips smashed together and Seifer grunted, planted either of his hands either side of Hayner's shoulders. The thrusts became faster and harsher, increasing the volume of the moans spilling from the boy being pounded into the mattress. "Yes, Seifer ngh!" Hayner's back arched involuntarily as his prostate was thoroughly abused.

"Touch yourself" Seifer breathed into Hayner's ear, not trusting himself to do it for him, in fear of collapsing on top of the boy.

Hayner smirked lazily and complied, reaching down to twist and tug at his weeping erection, letting his eyes fall closed once again as he neared completion. "Keep them open, _look_ at me" Seifer growled, thrusts becoming increasingly erratic but stronger, breath becoming more laboured.

With a few final thrusts, Seifer's thrusts slowed until he released harshly inside of Hayner, body curled around his smaller frame. Hayner's eyes rolled back in his head as he came, body tensing completely, before relaxing into a puddle on the bed, Seifer draped over him.

"Get off me" Hayner chuckled, weakly pushing at Seifer chest, forcing the boy to roll off him and to the side, pulling out slowly with a wince. Hayner was going to be sore as hell tomorrow.

Observing the elder boy, who lay with his eyes closed, but his breathing indicated that he was not asleep, just resting. "Why you staring?" Seifer mumbled, cracking one eye open to stare back at the smaller boy.

Shrugging, Hayner smiled softly and snuggled closer, wanting nothing more than to sleep, alongside his… whatever Seifer was to him now.


	5. Chapter 5 - Normality

Chapter 5 – Normality

The first thing Hayner noticed when he woke up was the pulsing ache in his lower back and bum, wincing and cursing Seifer silently, he slowly sat up. That was the second thing he noticed, where was Seifer?

Glancing around in confusion, Hayner confirmed that he was indeed Seifer's room, so the lack of the elder blonde was odd. He knew that there was no chance Seifer had panicked and was avoiding him; the cocky bastard was far too full of himself for that. Scoffing, Hayner swung his legs off the bed and slowly tugged some loose pants on.

As soon as the door was opened, the strong smell of bacon hit him and the sizzling made it clear just where his roommate was.

Grinning, Hayner limped in unnoticed by Seifer who was wearing a very similar outfit to the other day – just boxers and an apron, giving Hayner a strange sense of déjà vu. Instead of sitting down, he shuffled over and wrapped his arms around the pale waist, burying his face inbetween the defined shoulder blades.

"Morning" Seifer smirked, looking back over his shoulder at the tired boy, removing the now done bacon from the pan and putting the rashers between bread, putting ketchup on Hayner's and leaving his own dry.

Slicing the sandwiches in two, and pushing one plate towards Hayner, Seifer grabbed his own and moved to sit down. A hungry rumble left Hayner's stomach, making the smaller boy scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment; Seifer's cooking was just so _good_.

Seifer waited a moment for Hayner to taste his food, once he was happy with the reaction he got, he also tucked in, gaze only momentarily leaving the younger male. With it now being a Sunday, neither had lessons, so they had the day to themselves, but Seifer was sure he had heard Hayner mention he was meeting up with Roxas and his Pyro boyfriend earlier in the week.

"So, I'm heading out today" Hayner said, shooting a glance at Seifer. He wasn't sure where he stood with the elder blonde, considering he wasn't exactly in the right state of mind during their _activities_.

"Ok…" Seifer raised an eyebrow at Hayner's weird behaviour, but at least his previous question was answered without him having to ask – he didn't want to seem like he was prying.

"Well uh, I'm going to go shower now, so I'll uh, see you later?" He stumbled over his words and quickly darted out of the room, feeling far more embarrassed than he should have been, it was just Seifer. Why was he acting like a prepubescent girl?

Shaking his head to remove the thoughts of Seifer as she showered, he turned the water to a cooler setting, letting the cold water drag him out of his head before getting out and getting dressed.

What he needed right now was a chat with Olette, she always seemed to have answers to his dilemma.

Roughly rubbing a towel over his damp hair, not bothering to dry it properly, he threw his standard T-shirt and cargo pants on and grabbed his phone, keys and wallet. When he left his room, Seifer was still not clothed, and instead was lounging on their sofa, body splayed out, forcing Hayner to be reminded of the exact thing he was trying to forget.

"I'll not be too long" Hayner said, cringing at how needy he sounded, but he couldn't leave without saying anything.

Green eyes darted up to meet Hayner's, and the elder blonde smirked but nodded letting his hand scratch lazily at his lower stomach, almost daring Hayner to look.

With a blush on his face, he quickly left, shutting the door after him and taking a few deep breaths.

~S*H~

Hayner grinned when he saw his friends all reunited again, he knew that the few who had moved away were back for a few days and were heading away again soon.

"Hay!" Olette cried out and bounced over to him, dragging him into a hug. Pence waved at him from his seat at the usual spot and Roxas grinned from next to Axel who did a mock salute. "So, I see you're still alive" The knowing smirk on their faces told him that they all knew exactly what had gone down after the party the night before.

"Shut up guys" He flushed red and scuffed the toe of his shoe on the ground, not meeting their eyes.

"Hayner, you want to come grab a drink with me, I'm really thirsty" Olette's question was more of a demand and Hayner was in no place to argue with her. It would probably be better they chatted alone anyway.

The two departed from the small meeting space and towards their local shop to grab Olette some water; they remained silent for a few moment before Olette broke it.

"So, you went home without a date then, unless you count Seifer" Olette started softly, shooting a glance towards her friend as she entered the shop.

"I mean, it wasn't planned, I swear! He was just in the treehouse and I was drunk… he's been messing with my mind lately" Hayner started, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "We nearly kissed so many times, but it never ended up happening, until I saw him that night" He groaned and grabbed himself a drink alongside Olette, heading back to the till.

"Well, it sounds to me like it was what you wanted, so why are you so stressed? A kiss can't be that bad" Olette's brow furrowed in confusion and Hayner flushed.

"It wasn't _just a kiss_ though, that's my problem and now I don't know where we stand" Olette's mouth hung open in shock – so maybe his friends didn't know the extent of his late night activities.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Olette shuffled forward in the queue, giving the lady both her and Hayner's drinks to scan and pay for. "You had sex with Seifer? Hayner!"

"I know, I know. I couldn't help myself, he was there and willing and…" He trailed off, as they left the store, slowly walking back to the usual spot. "But now, I don't know how to act; it's like he's taunting me, but not in a nasty way. It's almost as if he _wants_ me to react" He bit his lip, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"Maybe he does; but more importantly, how do you feel now?" Olette asked, sending Hayner a worried glance. She knew that Hayner fell hard and that there was a good chance Seifer felt nothing more for the boy.

"I don't know, I never used to even consider him as more than my worst enemy or a bully – but he's not actually like that at all. I mean, sure he's an asshole at times, but, the other times, he's nothing like that" Hayner sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face. "Can we just forget about this please, I need time to mull this one over?"

Olette nodded and looped her arm through his affectionately, a sympathetic smile on her lips. Getting involved with Seifer wouldn't be easy for anyone, nevermind Hayner.

~S*H~

When Hayner returned to his dorm room it was dark and he was starving having eaten nothing since lunch. He was surprised to see the place empty, with no sign of Seifer to be found.

Shrugging and thinking it probably best that the elder wasn't there, he wandered into the kitchen rummaging for something to eat. Opening the fridge, he found a plastic container full of what looked like some sort of beef stir fry with a little note attached to the top.

 _Lamer,_

 _I figured you'd be hungry when you finally decide to come home. I've gone out and I can't be bothered with your inevitable whining about lack of food when I get back, so I left you some stir fry._

 _Try not to burn the place down._

 _Seifer_

Feeling a strange twinge in the pits of his stomach he quickly binned the note, not wanting to think too much into the fact that Seifer had bothered to cook for him.

His only excuse as to why he was so excited was that the food was delicious, or at least, that's what he tried to tell himself.


	6. Chapter 6 - Netflix Date

Chapter 6 – Netflix Date

Hayner lay in bed wide awake, unable to sleep. His bed felt cold and empty without someone else in it, but Hayner was in no mood to get up and traipse into Seifer's room like a lost child.

The elder blonde had returned about an hour after Hayner had gone to bed, sometime around 1 am and Hayner cursed him for not having classes on a Monday, when Hayner himself had two in the morning. That fact made it oh so more difficult to ignore how tired he was, but how he was wide awake.

Grumbling to himself, he flung the duvet off and stalked into the kitchen to make himself hot milk with honey – his mother had always told him that it helped you sleep, and at this stage he was more than willing to try.

It was only when a disgruntled looking Seifer also appeared in the kitchen, getting himself a water, that Hayner's tiredness really hit him. "Why are you still up lamer, don't you have class?" Seifer mumbled, taking a sip of his water and eyeing the younger man with curiosity.

"I can't sleep" Hayner shrugged, taking another big gulp of his drink, sighing as it warmed his throat on the way down.

"Why?" A large hand rubbed at a tired face as Seifer finished his drink, putting the now empty glass back into sink and shuffling closer to Hayner. When Hayner just shrugged, adamantly avoiding Seifer's gaze, the larger stepped forward, resting a hand either side of Hayner on the counter. "Does it have anything to do with why you've avoided me today?" Hot breath ghosted over Hayner's cheek, a soft blush following.

"No" Hayner huffed, putting his half-finished drink down before his shaking hands dropped it.

"Then look at me" Reluctantly, Hayner turned his head to stare straight into the green pools. "Now tell me why you can't sleep, or why you're avoiding me" Their lips were merely inches away from eachother and it reminded Hayner of before they hooked up, that teasing nature that made Hayner's body yearn for Seifer.

"My bed's too cold, too empty" He muttered, once again averting his eyes and carefully choosing not to answer the second half of Seifer's interrogation.

With a knowing smirk, but not a demeaning one, Seifer slowly pulled away and grabbed Hayner's forearm dragging him towards the elder's room. Hayner's heartbeat increased at the thought of sleeping with Seifer while sober – the thought was much more intimidating this time around.

Pushing the smaller boy onto the bed, Seifer turned to shut the door and kill the lights, before crawling in after him, lying down and pulling the covers up and over them both.

Tense; that's how Hayner felt, so close but still so far from Seifer. "Stop thinking so much, I can practically hear your thoughts from here" The deep voice pulled him from his thoughts as a strong arm slung over his waist, pulling him back into a strong chest as Seifer made himself comfortable.

Allowing himself to relax into the heat, his eyes fluttered closed and soon he was asleep.

~S*H~

Eyes fluttered open slowly and Hayner yawned, raising his head to glance around him. He was only partially surprised to find himself wrapped in Seifer's larger build.

Smiling softly he glanced up to the peaceful face, and allowed his hand to trace circles on the arm holding him, feeling well rested. His eyes shot open wider and he cursed when he realised he had class that morning. Sitting up straight, knocking Seifer's arm off him in the process, he searched frantically for the blonde's clock.

"Ah fuck me" Hayner groaned, letting his head fall into his hands, he had already missed half of his lecture and he was debating whether it was worth attempting to make the end of it or not.

"Gladly, but first, let's sleep some more" A gruff voice responded, causing Hayner to jump slightly and flush in embarrassment as he shot Seifer a half-hearted glare. "You're late anyway, don't tell me that missing this one class is going to ruin your grade" The smaller boy was pulled back to lie down once again, Seifer nuzzling into the side of his head, arm once again resuming its position.

"I'm awake now, I can't sleep anymore" Hayner grumbled, trying to worm his way out of the bed, but Seifer was having none of it.

Growling, Seifer rolled so that he was resting atop Hayner, faces inches away. "You disrupted my sleep and now you're going to keep me up? I feel this deal is unfair" Hayner tilted his head away, not looking into the piercing green eyes. This opened up the expanse of his neck to Seifer, who's morning wood was easily felt by the smaller boy.

"Can we at least shower and do the bathroom first, I don't feel clean enough for this" Seifer rolled his eyes but slipped off the bed, stripping as he went, throwing a sensual look over his shoulder at Hayner.

Hayner sighed but slowly followed, also stripping on the way, and closing the door behind him. He found Seifer brushing his teeth as the shower heated up and Hayner cursed, dipping back out and into his own room, quickly brushing his teeth before returning to find Seifer now in the shower, shampoo in hand.

Squeezing into the shower (which was only meant for one person) alongside his taller roommate, he went to grab the shampoo before Seifer smacked his hand away and instead moved behind Hayner.

Large hands wound into thick hair, massaging his scalp, drawing a surprised moan from Hayner who rested back against Seifer, eyes closing against the water stream. After a few minutes, Seifer tapped his head, silently telling him to wash it out. Groggily opening his eyes, Hayner did as told, knees feeling significantly weaker than before.

The elder blonde knocked off the water and threw a towel at Hayner, who dried himself off as best as he could before being dragged back out onto the bed, a hot body sliding over his.

"Any more demands princess?" Seifer mocked, a playful smirk on his lips as he narrowed in on Hayner.

"Shut up and kiss me" With a mock salute, Seifer dived in, harshly pressing their lips together as his hand instantly traversed the tanned body.

Hips ground together in forceful circles and Hayner felt Seifer's hand reach around to massage his bum. Not wanting to be submissive, Hayner wound his hands into Seifer's hair, tugging softly in the way he knew drove Seifer crazy – he was rewarded with a harsh thrust and a soft growl.

Never breaking their kiss, Seifer reached blindly under his pillow, coming back with the same tub of lube as last time. Hayner spread his legs, expecting Seifer to start prepping him, but instead was startled when Seifer pulled back, leaving the lube on the duvet and grabbing under his legs.

Bending him over, so that his ass was in the air, and his back was resting on Seifer's bent legs, Seifer shot him a smouldering look.

Gulping, Hayner found his hands trembling as a kiss was placed on the inside of each thigh, slowly getting closer to his private region. His eyes shot closed as a tongue swept slowly over his entrance, up to the bottom of his member, where Seifer nibbled softly.

The hands that were holding Hayner's legs towards his chest let go to make Hayner's hold them instead; in return Seifer's own spread Hayner's cheeks further, before leaning in and sucking, probing the entrance with the tip of his tongue. Hayner gasped and his head lolled back, his breathing becoming increasingly laboured.

Seifer knew just what to do to make his body quiver and soon, his whole tongue slipped inside and then back out, massaging his inner walls. Soon lubed fingers joined, stretching him to welcome something much bigger.

"S-Stop" Hayner's hips bucked involuntarily as his prostate was jabbed harshly, Seifer chuckled but removing his fingers and setting Hayner back down on the bed.

Breathing harshly, Hayner spread his legs again, allowing the taller boy to settle between them, lubing himself up.

They paused for a moment to stare at eachother; to bask in their intimacy without alcohol clouding their minds. Undoubtedly, this was going to chance their relationship, there was no running from this.

Without further hesitation, Seifer pushed in, bracing his hands either side of Hayner's head as slender legs wrapped around his lower back, pulling him in further. They groaned in unison and Seifer set a moderate pace, making sure his thrusts were aimed at the younger's prostate, drawing moan after moan from Hayner.

Hayner reached his own hand down, lazily pumping his erection, he gazed at the beautiful man infront of him, watching with mild fascination as his muscles rippled with each thrust.

Leaning down, Seifer connected their lips gently, so different to their usual harsh pace – something was different between them and it made Hayner's heart jump with nerves. Gradually, Seifer picked up the pace, desperate to bring them both to climax.

They went on like this for a wild, with fast, deep thrusts contrasting slow, tender kisses, until Hayner broke apart, gasping as his body spasmed in a hard orgasm. His muscles contracted around Seifer and with a few deep thrusts the elder blonde followed, burying his load deep in Hayner, who grunted.

Stopping for a few minutes, neither made the effort to move or speak, until Seifer moved to pull out with a wince at his over-sensitive member.

Glancing at Hayner, Seifer reached onto the floor, pulling his laptop onto the bed along with a box of tissues. Tossing the box in Hayner's direction, he logged onto this laptop, opening Netflix and putting on a show he knew Hayner loved, leaving it on at the end of the bed as he pulled the boy under his arm.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to watch Netflix _before_ we have sex" Hayner muttered, causing Seifer to snort in amusement, feeling his eyes flutter closed again – maybe a bit more sleep wouldn't hurt.


End file.
